In Tangled Webs
by Leaping Lion
Summary: Rex didn't know that a simple patrol around the Forest would change his life. Shrimpshipping.


Author: LeapingLion [whiteduckiemage]  
>Fandom: Yugioh<br>Pairing: Shrimpshipping[Weevil/Rex]  
>Warnings: Bugs, Slash, AU, minor character death.<br>Rating: M  
>AN: This is for LadyRaptor from Tumblr, who graciously helped me by telling me about these characters and their cards.

Beasts- Unharnessed Monsters  
>Creatures- Harnessed Monsters<p>

In Tangled Webs

Thinking back, Rex could remember the first time he met Weevil. A small village had called his attention to a string of disappearances along the Forest Border. Some even threatened to immigrate to another Dragon Territory if he didn't make it stop.

Lord Rex Raptor was the Dragon Summoner in charge of a small piece of land between the Dragon Kingdom, and the Magician Kingdom. His land was among dozens of independent colonies, all ranging in variety of Summons that held the two main kingdoms apart. They were the more Feral Lands, filled with un-harnessed Beasts and unknown magics. As Lord of this colony, it was his duty to keep his people safe and knowledgeable of stray Beasts.

He'd flown to the Forests edge upon his Red Eyes Black Dragon, before carefully setting the Creature free to hunt. A quick whistle would bring the Dragon back to him, and he could easily bring forth another Creature should the need arise. After pulling a map from his satchel, Rex set to patrolling the Edge.

It hadn't been long before he heard a scream and ran towards it. Though, he remembered not being prepared for what he saw.

A large Beast resembling an ant and a spider had a villager cornered. Webbing covered the ground, and on closer inspection, Rex could see the villager's feet entangled in it. The Beast leaned in, liquid dripping from its fangs.

Rex lifted his fingers, ready to whistle for his Dragon, when an older boy stepped from the shadows.

Dressed in green, the older boy's green hair made him easily blend in with the Forest. His height was lacking, but he carried an air around him. He stepped up beside the Beast, laying a hand on one of its legs, "Stop playing with your food, Queenie."

The villager struggled against the webbing, "Help me! Please, get this Beast away from me!" The boy sneered at the villager and stepped close to the Beast. "Please..." the villager sobbed.

"This isn't the first time you've come across my border without permission. I've warned you off before when you shot and killed a poor wasp Beast!" The boy's voice was filled with fury and hatred, aimed at this villager.

"It was just a Beast! Not like you had it Harnessed! Nothing in this hellish forest is Harnessed! I did nothing wrong!" Tears now streamed down the villagers face as the Beast –though the way the older boy was touching the insect, maybe it was a harnessed Creature instead- leaned closer to him. A drop of liquid landed on his simple clothes, eating through like acid, and the villager screamed. The boy laughed.

Rex sighed and stepped into the clearing. He called forth his magic and summoned a small Armed Dragon. The small dragon wouldn't be a match for the insect Creature, but he would only need enough time to call for his Red Eyes.

The Dragon melted into existence, taking up a stance next to him, horns and armor gleaming. The little Dragon looked to him for directions, "Just stay near me." The little Dragon nodded.

Rex cleared his throat, catching the other boy's attention, "Let the man go, I don't need more villagers disappearing on me." Armed Dragon hissed beside him, giving his words powers.

The older boy turned to him, a deep frown on his lips. He reached up and pushed his glasses up from his nose, "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Lord Rex Raptor, of this Dragon Colony. This villager is from my lands." Rex couldn't stop the annoyance that filled his voice when he spoke of the villager. If what he had heard was correct, the man wasn't one he wanted to defend.

The older boy grinned, puffing out his chest, "And I am Weevil Underwood of her Lady Insect's Guard. This land was gifted to me by her no less than a year ago. This filth has hunted and killed on my ground. I am allowed to kill him." Weevil sent a glare to the villager, who had fallen to his knees, now more entangled in the webbing.

The Creature leaned down and spat a line of webbing which wrapped itself around the villager, muffling his screams. The creature gave a chirp and stepped back, looking to Weevil, "You all ready, Queenie?" He asked, looking to the creature with satisfaction. When the Creature nodded, Weevil turned back to Rex, "I'm only saying this once. Keep those pests off my land, or the next time I'll let the Beasts devour them whole." With that, Weevil and the insect Creature walked away, dragging the villager with them.

Explaining the new rules to the nearby village hadn't been fun. They had hunted in that forest for years, eating the insects and animals that flourished in the dark. The few harnessed Creatures that hung around the village also feasted from the forest.

"I don't care; you can find another way to feed yourself. The Forest is off-limits and should you venture into it, I'm certain you will die a slow and painful death." Rex stated matter of fact to villagers who spoke back to him. The Red Eyes behind him growled, causing people to back up and scurry away.

There, he washed his hands of them. It wouldn't be his fault the next time people went missing.

XxX

It was for entirely different reasons the next time Rex visited the Forest's Edge. A Dragon Beast had been spotted circling the area, and it was his duty to either harness the Beast or get rid of it. The Dragon Kingdom had sent him notice even, demanding he keep the area under control. He had wanted to send back to notice, saying the Forest was no longer his, as it was spoken for by a much higher ranked Summoner, but he had sucked it up and set out.

A Cursed Dragon roared above the Forest, its yellow wings gleamed in the sunlight. The Dragon let out a breath of fire, barely skimming the top of the Forest. Rex hissed between his teeth and instructed his Red Eyes to speed up and attack.

Rex had gone through air fights before. He still wasn't fully prepared when Red Eyes slammed into the side of Cursed Dragon. Both Dragons howled and tore at each other with claws, but Red Eyes had the advantage. His Dragon clawed through the cursed ones wings before letting go and pushing off. The Cursed Dragon screeched as it fell into the Forest.

Red Eyes let out a triumphant howl, circling above the Forest. It started for a dive, when Rex pulled along its scales, "Not our territory, Red. We need permission before we go in." His Dragon growled deep and low, expressing its dislike for these new rules, but obediently turned back to the Forest's Edge.

Weevil Underwood was already waiting when they arrived at the clearing. His insect Creature wasn't with him and when a dying screech rang through the forest, he gave a sadistic smirk. Rex climbed off his Red Eyes and gave a deep bow, "Sir Weevil, may we enter to retrieve the Dragon?"

Weevil chuckled, "There won't be anything left to retrieve. Queenie's having a nice meal." The older boy looked over Rex, frowning suddenly, "Your hand."

Rex blinked in confusion before lifting up his hand. Along his palm was a deep cut. Blood swelled up slowly, trailing down his arm. He looked at the cut before remember the jolt that came from ramming another Dragon, "A small cut, nothing to worry about. Are you sure there won't be anything left? We should at least burn any blood or scales. Those will attract more Beasts and those may be more difficult to take down."

Weevil continued to stare at his hand before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial. Tossing it to Rex, Weevil turned his back, "Queenie will do her job and take care of whatever is left. There are several Insects who can burn the remains. Thank you for coming to get rid of the Dragon. We appreciate it." Weevil slipped into the shadows of the forest.

Rex caught the bottle and lifted it to eye level. The bright orange liquid didn't look appealing, but the label read, "Elixir."

XxX

The marketplace in Madig brought in people from all around the Dragon Colony. Rex loved to walk the market on days like this, when it was full of people. He turned and watched a vendor handing out samples of his spices.

A tugging on his cloak had him turning to see a young girl holding an envelope, "Lord Raptor?" She asked, clutching the letter, "You are Lord Raptor?"

"Yes." The young girl smiled at his answer and handed him the letter, "From Sir Underwood. He requests your presence as soon as possible, sir." The girl waited till he started to open the letter before heading off.

"Wait! Did you come all the way from the Forest? Do you need a horse?" Rex asked, stuffing the letter into his coat pocket. The girl giggled and snapped her fingers. A large wave of air had Rex nearly falling over as a large butterfly Creature appeared. The young girl threw a rope up, catching it on the butterfly's antenna, "I think I'll be fine, Lord Raptor!"

Rex stood at the entrance to the Forest and shifted on his feet. He'd been here for almost 20 minutes and Weevil had yet to show up. He was sorely tempted to go in and look for him, but…

"You came." The voice shook him from his day dreams and Rex smiled to Weevil and nodded to the insect Creature.

"You sent for me, of course I would come. Has something happened, another Dragon Beast?" Rex looked at the sky, but couldn't spot anything that might be of danger. His own Red Eyes lay behind him, content in the afternoon sun.

Weevil raised a hand and a centipede slid out from the Forest, a bundle on its back. Rex groaned when he recognized one of the villagers who had fought against him about the Forest, "What has he done?"

"Tried to shoot this centipede Beast. Didn't actually hit it and was easily captured by one of the spider Beasts that roam the forest." Weevil pulled out a knife, cut through the webbing, and shoved the man towards Rex. The man stared in shock before running behind Rex and his Red Eyes.

"Weevil… what…" Rex muttered and mumbled before Weevil gave a small laugh.

"You saved my land, and have shown me more respect than I should expect. I give this filth as a peace offering." Weevil stared at Rex for the longest time before the insect Creature chirp and motioned forward with its head. Weevil took a deep breath, "And you're welcome inside my borders. Just you though. Your people won't be protected from those inside if they cross into it."

He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face, and Rex nodded enthusiastically, "Thank you. I'm honored."

XxX

Rex continued to visit Weevil whenever he could. It was nice to have someone else to talk to that understood some of the things he dealt with everyday. It was also nice to learn more about Weevil, and his land.

It turned out that Weevil didn't control just the forest; he controlled quite a bit of valley, which his group of Summoners lived in comfortably. They were mostly younger men and women, who had settled down and didn't wish much interaction with Beasts and Creatures. The valley had a few, but Weevil would transfer them to the Forest, which now teamed with life.

Every time Rex came to visit; an insect Beast would lead him safely into the forest and to wherever Weevil was that day. He would typically be in a small meadow which was just large enough for his Insect Queen and Rex's Red Eyes to lie in with plenty of leg room.

It was a rather gloomy day when Rex heard of a Magician Summoner traveling about the Feral Lands. News and rumor made him sound ruthless in his quest to defeat Summoners and learn of their magics. When he was last spotted near the Forest, Rex called his red Eyes and flew to Weevil, heart pounding the whole journey.

There was no insect Beast to guide him, so he cautiously made his way through the Forest, getting lost once or twice till he reached the clearing. There was Weevil, on his knees, patching up a thoroughly beaten Insect Queen.

"Weevil. I had heard… Are you alright?" Rex slowly walked close to Weevil, jumping back when the Queen bared her fangs. Weevil hissed at her before looking up at Rex; who saw red when he spotted the large cut along Weevil's cheek, "Dear god…" Ignoring the Queen, he moved closer before getting to his knees in front of the older boy.

Weevil lifted his hand to his own cheek and winced when he touched the cut, "I barely feel it. I'm more concerned with Queenie. She fought so well, but that damned Magician just…" he looked away, gathering more bandages and turning his attention back to the injured Creature. As he wrapped the bandages around a large scrape in Queen's legs, Rex saw his hands shaking. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing Weevil's hands and helping him finish the wrappings. He ignored the tears that came from Weevil as Queen barely moved or made a sound through the process.

Weevil was silent and his eyes empty as Rex bandaged his face and set him to lean against Queen. He looked around and growled in annoyance when he couldn't find anything to cover Weevil up. A quick whistle and Red Eyes landed in the clearing. A few moments later, a fire was going.

Rex watched over Weevil and Queen the rest of the night and well into the morning.

XxX

Rex was unprepared when the Magician Summoner stepped into his territory and challenged him. Rex has immediately refused; his mind on the still injured Weevil and Queen. One of the Summoners companions said something then that caused his blood to stir and somehow ended up battling against another Dragon Summoner.

The battle took hours and when his defeat came; Rex was barely able to stand. His Red Eyes was then taken from him. The Creature screeched and roared as the other Dragon Summoner untied his bonds with Rex and forced his own will upon the Dragon. The magic backlash from the now dead bond crashed into Rex, who gladly slipped into unconsciousness.

Hours later, Rex woke to a cold cloth being laid on his forehead. He strained to open his eyes and was greeted with the heavenly sight of Weevil. The Insect Summoner smiled down at him before helping him sit up. After a few careful sips of water, Weevil tucked him back into bed with the promise that he would still be there when he awoke.

XxX

The next few weeks were full of recovery and searching. Without his Red Eyes, Rex had been forced to rely on general transportation. He hadn't found a decent flying Dragon since Red Eyes and it took him months to find another Dragon that came close; if you could even consider this Beast a Dragon.

Two Headed King Rex had more Dinosaur qualities than Dragon, but resembled his preferred Summons. The deep purple Dinosaur Beast had resisted him for some time before he was allowed to Harness the Creature.

Barely a month into working with King, Rex received an invitation to a large tournament being held in the Dragon Kingdom. Every able bodied Summoner was welcomed to join in. Transport would be provided and the prize was a valuable Magic skill as well as a chance to Harness a prized Blue Eyes. One was allowed to forgo the harnessing and an amount of money would be provided instead. Rex's mouth practically watered at the idea of a Blue Eyes under his control.

When he made his way to Weevil, he was so full of himself, he practically deflated when Weevil said he'd be unable to participate.

"What? Why not? This is a great opportunity! Can you imagine what ability might be the prize? Hell, the Blue Eyes!" Rex gave a whimper as his mind flashed with images of him atop a Blue Eyes.

Weevil kept his eyes on the ground, hands behind his back, "There have been some problems in the valley. Word has come that a group of young men is rebelling against the laws and are working their way further into the center of my Colony. I-I can't leave now. Queen is barely recovered and I've only started courting a Great Moth to my side. I need to kill this rebellion. I'll see if I can make my way to watch you once this is under control."

Rex stared wide eyed at Weevil before making up his mind. He quickly walked forward and gathered Weevil in his arms. The older boy fit just under his chin, his small height coming as an advantage to Rex, "I'll be waiting. Stay safe."

XxX

Two Headed King Rex glided along the air currents, quickly making his way towards the Forest.

The tournament has ended days ago and Rex had left as soon as was possible. He hadn't heard from Weevil in months and his worry had affected his battling. He had gotten far too, before he came upon the Magician Summoner from before. The companion was missing though, which was good for Rex, as he didn't need more distraction.

The battle was swift and painless, the Magician having beaten him with minor spells and a sympathetic look.

King Rex touched down in the middle of the forest's meadow. The clearing was quiet and empty, which worried Rex to no end. He'd abandoned King and ran into the forest, calling Weevil's name. He didn't find him till he came across a partially frozen river, Weevil crouching near its banks, looking into the water.

"She's dead." Was all the older boy said as he continued to stare into the water, "Queenie's dead." His voice shook and his body followed. Rex took a step forward and soon his arms were filled with the sobbing boy.

The rebellion had turned out to be much more dangerous than Weevil had expected. A foreign Magician Summoner had settled into the valley and had quickly grown tired of the lack of Beasts to practice his spells on. Arkana, the Magician Summoner, had then set to take over the land.

Weevil had gathered an army and easily quelled the uprising, but an attack in the night had taken his Queen from him. In a fit of rage, Weevil had killed Arkana's Dark Magician; but was unable to deal the final blow to the Summoner. Arkana managed to break free from his chains and was now a wanted man through the Feral Lands.

After a short fight with Weevil, Rex brought Weevil back to his home in Madig. He helped him past the loss and the pain, just as the Insect Summoner had done for him before.

Rex had barely noticed the shift in their relationship before he was kissing Weevil against the bedroom door one late night. Weevil had just snickered at Rex's confused face before pulling him into another kiss.

XxX

Arkana screamed as Rex ordered Armed Dragon to ram the man again. Weevil watched from a distance, but the glint in his eyes showed no mercy.

The Magician Summoner begged for forgiveness after each round, and Rex always turned to Weevil. The Insect Summoner just smirked and walked away. The attacks began again.

Pressing a kiss to naked flesh, Rex worshipped Weevil the way he deserved. Arkana had died in the night due to his injuries and Weevil had screamed in rage. The Insect Summoner threw valuable vases against walls and set several paintings on fire in his rage before Rex dragged him into the bedroom.

Rex set to distracting his lover, blanketing him with kisses and soft touches. He brought pleasure to his love several times before Weevil had calmed and settled in to sleep. Rex contented himself to wrapping his arms around the older boy, holding him close.

XxX

Weevil stared in shock at the slimy egg Rex held. He reached out hesitantly before pulling back and looking up, "But- Bu- How! You can't possibly have a real Queen Egg. This has to be some sort of joke, why would you do such a thing-", Weevil shook his head, glassing flying askew.

Rex just smiled and held out the Egg to Weevil, "It's the real deal. I spent weeks writing to your Queen and begging for the chance to search for an Egg. That why I've been out of the Colonies for so long. It's an Insect Queen Egg."

Tears welled up in Weevil's eyes and he launched himself at Rex, muttering 'thankyouthankyouthankyou!'

End.

A/N: This was certainly more challenging than I had originally thought it was going to be. I had originally only meant to write two small scenes and then it just kept growing! There was also a lot more romance in it than was originally planned.

I do hope you all enjoy this, especially LadyRaptor, for without whom this story wouldn't be around.


End file.
